


Smile

by LilySayuri



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Jehanparnasse Week 2018, Other, why does montparnasse get scribbled on every time he hangs out with jehan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilySayuri/pseuds/LilySayuri
Summary: “What’s that?” asked Babet, long fingers catching Montparnasse's wrist.Montparnasse tried to jerk away, but Babet was faster.“Oh my God is that a heart? And it’s pink?” he jeered incredulously, pursing his lips in a lopsided smirk “Who dared to write on you?”





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This one doesn't fill any prompt, but i wanted to post it anyway ^-^
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to Burntblackfeathers who betaed this fic
> 
> Enjoy∼

“What’s that?” asked Babet, long fingers catching Montparnasse's wrist.

Montparnasse tried to jerk away, but Babet was faster.

“Oh my God is that a  _ heart _ ? And it’s  _ pink _ ?” he jeered incredulously, pursing his lips in a lopsided smirk “Who dared to write on you?”

__

_ “I’m bored!” Jehan complained, plopping down on his bed in frustration, miraculously managing to miss all of the italian literature books they had amassed on the blanket. _

_ Montparnasse, who sat on the rug at the feet of their bed - unfortunately there wasn’t enough space for the both of them on it with all of the books, so, being a gentleman, he just had to leave Jehan the better spot - looked up at them. _

_ “I’m not surprised” he drawled, snobbish. “Manzoni’s so dull I dozed off during the lesson about  _ I Promessi Sposi* _ ”. _

_ “Don’t insult my boy Alessandro!” Jehan reproached, but they were smiling. _

_ Montparnasse huffed. They giggled and pressed a kiss on his lips. _

_ “Fair enough, he can be a bit tedious,” they granted, “but that’s not why I’m bored, I’m just fed up with studying” _

_ “You’re studying yourself to death for this exam” Montparnasse sniffed, moving the books onto the floor “This is why I’ll never go to university”. _

_ “You’re already going to university, you attend more lessons than most of the other students in my course” chuckled Jehan, scooting over to make room for him. _

_ “I’m not paying them though” he flashed a grin at them, and sat behind them. Jehan nestled against his chest and began playing with his fingers. _

_ Even though Montparnasse was shorter than them, Jehan fitted just right in his arms, as if they were made just for him. _

_ Their hair was tickling his cheeks so he reluctantly removed his hands from Jehans’ to brush it off, and ended up massaging their neck. _

_ Jehan sighed contentedly. _

_ “Give me your hand” they murmured after a while. _

_ Montparnasse obliged and Jehan intertwined their fingers and kissed his knuckles. Then, they quickly grabbed a marker that was lying on the bed, took the cap off with their teeth and scribbled something on Montparnasse’s hand. _

_ “What are you doing?” he hissed, trying to yank his hand away, but Jehan was holding him with surprising strength. _

_ “Oh, don’t be a baby” Jehan laughed, letting go of his hand “I draw a smiley face on Grantaire’s hand whenever he’s feeling down so that when he sees it he remembers something that makes him happy and smiles”. _

_ Montparnasse turned it to see the drawing. It was a pink heart and it was exactly where they kissed a few moments before. _

_ “But I’m not sad” he objected frowning. _

_ Jehan turned around to face him, their dark eyes burning with intensity. _

_ “Every time you see it, I want you to think of me” they said quietly. _

_ Montparnasse felt his mouth go dry. _

_ “Ok”. _

 

“Jehan Prouvaire” Montparnasse replied.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> *I Promessi Sposi is the first ever important italian novel written by Jehan's boy Alessandro Manzoni and i just couldn't resist to make a reference to Italian Literature. In the first draft of this story there was a digression on I Promessi Sposi that I had to cut because a. anybody who's not from Italy or hasn't studied italian literature wouldn't have understood anything; b. I'm no Victor Hugo; c. I took pity on all of you. The only things you have to know about I Promessi Sposi is that it's a Romeo and Juliet-type story, only way longer and much more boring and that there's no way in hell that Montparnasse likes it, too many dull characters and too much relying on God's providence lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> [Here's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463189) the other story I wrote for this Jehanparnasse Week, go and read it if you want. It's way dumber than this one and I like it better  
> If you give me a kudo or comment (or both!) you'll make me the happiest girl ever <3  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://lilysayuri-chan.tumblr.com/) :*


End file.
